


Gunpowder Smells Like Sweet Cologne

by SergeantKlump (MrLoopone)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Lupin III
Genre: Anal, Bars and Pubs, Bedroom Sex, Cock and Ball Massaging, Dreams, Drunken Confessions, Flashbacks, M/M, Mentioned Sailor Moon Character(s), Perverted Aino Minako, Pink Jacket, Strangers to Lovers, Surprise Kissing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, attempted kiss, gynophobia, pinball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrLoopone/pseuds/SergeantKlump
Summary: Feeling fed up of running the Crown, Motoki wants a change and the night that he closes the arcade was one that changed his life.
Relationships: Furuhata Motoki/Jigen Daisuke
Kudos: 1





	1. Hot Heartbeats Decide Loudly

**Author's Note:**

> Really only wrote this because Motoki wants love and he is often forgotten. Besides in the world of Sailor Moon, who does he have? Mamoru is "reserved", the generals are "paired up" and Umino/Shingo are too young... That is why he has go elsewhere because there isn't a guy there for him (and in the series he's trapped in that closet).
> 
> Had the idea floating around for ages and did hints here and there in the past. Then an announcement that Part III gets a release in the US when writing this really fuelled the idea.
> 
> Anytime that a * and a number appears in the story is when a bit of music or a jingle is played and no number means that its finished, it isn't needed but it enhances the story. The songs are this one www.youtube.com/watch=ptYZUab6sXo *1 - 2:24-2:36 *2 - 9:14-9:19

"Bye Motoki-oni-chan!"

"Bye Usagi, see you tomorrow!"

Motoki just waved goodbye with a smile towards his five regular customers as he locked the door from the inside, very quickly and very firmly. As the girls were walking out, he looked the other direction with a sigh. They and Mamoru were pretty much the only people at this point for months who went into the Crown.

Looking down towards the tiled floor breathing out, he wished that he wanted more male company. A lot more male company. So much so that it was the only arcade in Tokyo that had a lower male count that the other arcades in the region. It wasn't always like this, when the Game Center Crown opened in 1989 it was one of the most packed arcades in the Minato Ward. Within the first week, the queues were right outside waiting to get in as it had all the latest games such as Hard Drivin', Winning Run, Golden Axe, Tenchi wo Kurau as well as some contemporary games such as Shinobi, Bubble Bobble, Arkanoid and Tetris. It was a place for everyone from the smoking salaryman to the young girl reading her manga. When the location test for Rolling Thunder 2 hit there exclusively, Namco had hired Yoshiko Tanaka to pose as Leila for publicity photos while Motoki stood there. It was the reason why Namco changed the sprite of agent Albatross for the final game just by looking at Motoki who happened to resemble him.

These days they were different... Ever since Usagi started to come to the arcade regularly, his sexuality had started to form having a funny feeling when he is with men such as Mamoru where he wanted more than just talk, he wanted romance. Yet the custom was declining even before then. He had tried absolutely everything to get the people in from free cigarettes to free whisky and even for one day banned women into the arcade. It didn't work especially the latter as Usagi, Ami and Makoto thought that he had the hump and the only thing that he had all day was just a cup of coffee from Mamoru and even then that was free. It says a lot when his last man that wasn't Mamoru was Crane Game Joe and even then he stopped coming all thanks to Makoto having a crush on him... A crush that she stole from him and one that he felt bitter about...

At this point he wondered whether he should keep the arcade open as there was a economic downturn as people were not spending the money and the bubble economy had almost busted with some people that he knew in the early days of running the Crown had just left whether it was a cheaper part of the country or overseas. For Motoki, that was an important issue but what was more important was that he needed company. Whenever Mamoru leaves the Crown, a little tear forms in Motoki's eyes with a sniff knowing that he'll never get to have a date because to him Usagi is the centre of attention.

Going straight into the office, he sat down and sighed as he looked at the paperwork. The rent on the Crown going up, the cost to lease the arcade machines going up especially with the latest games, the expenses regarding electricity, stock and perishables. It wasn't making him enough money. Besides there was only so much that he could take day in, day out. Usagi whining about Mamoru in his face but praises him when he wasn't there. Rei shouting at Usagi for anything. Ami mentioning her latest Gundam gunpla model while talking about her latest science homework assignment to him, he wasn't interested in Gundam outside of stocking merchandise for the UFO Catchers, science homework, her books or even her swimming. Makoto gushing over someone then being heartbroken because he found her "too tall". Minako talking about a lot of things including love yet not knowing a thing about it, then staring at that poster of a blonde. At first Motoki thought that it was Dominique from Space Adventure Cobra but then noticed the dark grey top and the black shorts that Minako kept staring at especially her curvy rear. He didn't just want a change, he needed a change.

On the coat hook was his pink jacket that he bought for himself hoping to wear it once he opened up to his sexuality. For him, he felt like it was the right time however he had no one to talk to about his feelings since Mamoru was getting closer and closer to Usagi everyday. From being best buddies spending hours to lucky to get 10 minutes to each other. He grabbed it and as fast as he could switched off the lights and the electric switches in the electric room. With determination he pulled the switches knowing that if he wanted his fresh start, he got one instead of just leaving the light switches running. The power went out and with his torch, he walked down the dark corridor and after switching off the torch he went out of the back door for a change into the alley way. 

Very slowly he turned his back as he grabbed his keys from his left trouser pocket, turned the key when he could hear some footsteps coming closer his way. He paused for a second wondering what it could be but then continued turning the key until it was locked. The sounds were getting closer and below him, he could see a large shadow casting on him. Motoki thought that this might be it, a youma coming his way and would become the next enemy for Sailor Moon and her friends to deal with yet the shadow changed shape and resembled more of a human than a monster.

There was the sound of a gun being fired and Motoki turned around to see a very beefed up man on the ground wearing a scruffy shirt that looked like it came from Die Hard and jeans who held a knife in his hand. Looking towards the end of the alley, he saw a man wearing a fedora, a well dressed muddy blue suit with a smirk on his face. He was holding a magnum, a Model 19 to be exact that he blew and put it directly into his back pocket.

Motoki couldn't believe the sight when he saw him, it was the most gorgeous person that he saw for the past few months especially with that smile. Even Mamoru and Crane Game Joe had nothing on him despite wanting to fuck them, it was so desperate that Motoki was willing to rape the more dorkier looking Joe but really to kiss and hold him but Makoto kicked him for wanting to hurt her "senpai" despite just looking at him. After what happened, he kept really back and made him so scared of coming out, he was even mocked by Usagi for wanting to kiss Joe as she was pretty traditional thinking men shouldn't date men. Thinking that the girls are the furthest from his thoughts, he walked towards the bearded man without any fear. Motoki even ignored the fact that he was close of getting murdered.

Very quickly Motoki shook his hand and smiled, "I'm Motoki, nice to meet you."

"I'm Jigen but cut the crap", he growled with his nose twitching.

Motoki flinched as he thought that he was offended, "Sorry..."

Despite being disappointed that Motoki was overly friendly towards Jigen, the bearded man had a look at his expression and chuckled with a nod.

"It's fine, I'm not the most social person", explained Jigen, "You do remind me of someone who I know."

Very quickly Motoki scratched his head wondering by the comment and whined, "I work here but I feel like moving on."

"Must be a very lousy job if you're thinking of leaving."

"At first it was great but then...", paused Motoki as he didn't know what to say, "The customers are drying up."

"People just don't want to spend money these days."

They decided to walk out of the alley and towards the street corner, Motoki had look at Jigen's eyes. They were small but they were very focused however his ragged hair also caught his attention especially his unique curved beard. He thought that he was very manly, not the typical muscular body that was often associated with masculinity but in the way that he presented himself. Like wise Jigen looked at Motoki and while he briefly looked at his attractive blond hair but wasn't interested, he was focused on his face. Very smooth and gentle, reminding him of someone who he knows and deep down loves.

Motoki was smiling to himself being really comfortable, "There was this time that I kept a pet turtle but even he walked out on me."

"I'm guessing that you didn't have many friends growing up...", sulked Jigen while looking at the pavement.

"You're right and I can sense that you're the same."

There was a sly smile coming from Jigen as he looked back in front of him, he was thinking the same until Lupin came into his life. Motoki very quickly grinned knowing that they had a connection however he carefully looked the other way and his cheer was short lived... He could see a ponytailed brunette walking down the street, she was getting closer and with that white top, brown skirt combination, he started to fret and then quickly hid before Jigen biting his nails while breathing in and out rapidly as he knew exactly who she was.

"Oh no... It's Makoto... She's coming this way..."

"You're scared of a woman?", asked Jigen with his small eyes lighting up as not even he was like that.

Suddenly Motoki grabbed onto Jigen's collar frightened and scared that she would come this way and notice him talking to a man, his eyebrows were down in a half furious, half panicky way. While he was focused on those eyes, Jigen was worried himself as he thought that he lost control and wanted to walk away. Yet he could sense Motoki's tension even if he couldn't get a good look at the woman, just the way that she was dressed he had a hunch. While there were plenty of women called Makoto in Japan, there was one in particular who was a ponytailed brunette and then understood as he relaxed himself with his shoulders going down.

Motoki harshly shouted, "She's still got a crush on me!"

*1 After Motoki letting go of him, Jigen turned the other way and saw Makoto going into the entrance of the cinema that was opposite him. She managed to see Jigen standing in the street corner and gently waved while he with a very unsure look on his face waved back slowly. Makoto went to the cinema to watch a Bruce Lee marathon that was playing as it had posters of The Big Boss, Fist of Fury, Way of the Dragon and Game of Death outside.*

In anger Jigen lowered his hat and growled, "Frigging Fujiko's daughter..."

The growl caught Motoki's attention with his eyes open in shock, short from a gasp. He didn't expect Makoto to be Fujiko's daughter as he was well aware of her depressed episodes crying over her caring parents and wishing to join them in heaven from overhearing conversations in the Crown however he didn't comfort her as he really didn't want to be in a relationship with her and let the other girls do it for her. He would have done so happily but he knew that if he did, Makoto would want to marry him. Before Motoki had the chance to call out, Jigen just sighed to himself.

"I gave Fujiko a shot once but she caused me to despise women even more..."

"What happened?", asked Motoki as he was curious.

"You don't want to know."

Jigen was thinking about the short lived relationship with Fujiko, short lived as it was the shortest that any of the gang had regarding her with Lupin still attracted to her despite everything and Goemon was not sure. It was during when Lupin was breaking out Parker from the prison, on the way to the prison in the helicopter Fujiko gleamed towards Jigen who growled as a response. She promised him that she would do anything that she wants to get his attention, one being the prison fight. He agreed if Fujiko would just drop her double crossing and her taking advantage of Lupin. Even though she still double crossed teaming up with Parker, Jigen had that hunch and figured that she planned it before they agreed to the deal.

After Fujiko got pregnant from a one night stand, not only did she blame him for it but every time that they met they argued with each other. Even Lupin had enough and it says a lot... Jigen remembered that after Fujiko gave birth and witnessing in his own eyes an exchange where she dumped the baby and got a diamond ring after coming out of a house, they had stopped arguing. He's still unsure whether he is Makoto's dad, Lupin is her dad or one of the many men that Fujiko dated around the time, yet he felt uncomfortable if he was indeed her father as he wouldn't know what to do.

Motoki had noticed that Jigen was depressed as he looked right down with a hunched shoulder thinking of the people that let him down. Fujiko for starters, his old mercenary buddy Gallanco before his redemption, the thoughts regarding Anita and he knew Laurie would let Lupin down despite training her. It wasn't just the people who betrayed him but Lupin and Goemon had not much interest in him. Sure Lupin likes to lighten up the mood but once the girl of the week, Zenigata hungry for the chase or Fujiko comes crawling, he doesn't want to know and only in a rare occasion that he needs Jigen who always comes to save the day with his quick firing magnum.

"It's okay, it's in the past", gently smiled Motoki while putting his hand on Jigen's shoulder, "Those bad memories will disappearing in the future and replaced with good ones, with people that you can trust."

Suddenly Jigen started to laugh, finding Motoki's speech very corny despite not as corny as Usagi's so called morality speeches. After Motoki made him better, he went towards his coat pocket and got out a cigarette but was annoyed Just looking at the sign language alone, Motoki went into his own pocket and got out a pink lighter. While he doesn't smoke, Motoki knew that a lighter would come in handy. After all he gave them out in the early pre-Usagi days in the Crown, so many salarymen thanked him that it made it blush. He lit up the lighter while Jigen bent down so the cigarette was in contact with the flame, with satisfaction he lifted up his head and blew out the smoke. A well needed smoke.

Jigen asked while lifting his hat, "Hey, want to go to a bar?"

"Thought you never ask", smiled Motoki as he looked directly into Jigen's small eyes who sulked afterwards.

As Motoki and Jigen were walking down a street, Minako came out of a store and she literally screamed as she got something that she really really wanted. She pulled the poster that was wrapped around rapidly yet carefully and heavily grinned when she saw the sight. It was a blonde haired woman that was long and scruffy, had unusual purple eyes, her face was cheeky yet feminine and appeared to be muscularly especially her calves. Unlike before however, all she had on was her white bra as she bent down what appeared to be her pulling a moonie showing her curvy ass. A love child of both Minako herself and Dominique that Motoki had noticed especially with the hair.

Minako seductively spoke, "As the Goddess of Love, I'll do anything to fuck you Yang."

The blond man kept looking down to the pavement hoping that Minako doesn't notice and embarrass him however it seems that Yang's bare naked rear distracted the hyperactive blonde and breathed out once he managed to get into a safe distance away from her. He knows that Minako wants some rumpy pumpy.

Jigen breathed out after seeing Minako, "You sure do get some strange people around here..."

"Tell me about it", sighed Motoki as he knows fully well what Minako was like.

Wanting to forget what just happened, Jigen took Motoki into a bar that for the blond was the first time that he went into one like this. It seemed like a dive with torn seats and a very dirty wooden floor yet there were only a few people sat down. A man with brown side hair and a truff at the top of his head wearing braces and having a purple shirt with a P embossed being angry, a blonde woman humming and occasionally singing "Darkest Eyes" looking depressed that she never made it to Broadway and a man having a brown afro wearing a purple jacket with a shirt and tie just like Motoki was just making a blank face. They were looking at each other on the same table with empty scotch glasses and an empty cocktail glass for the blonde.

A moustached grey haired brown suited man grabbed hold of Motoki's collar and growled, "Give me back my treasure."

"What? I don't know anything about the treasure", shrieked Motoki as he was scared that he came out so suddenly.

"Back off, he's Motoki", grunted Jigen as he grabbed the sides of Motoki's pink jacket to let go of the pull, "You must be losing your sight as well as your name, Mamushidayu."

With a growl Onihei Azumaya as he preferred to be called sat back down on his table as he thought that Motoki was Lupin in disguise, he knows about the friendly arcade owner but never saw him in a pink jacket before. All Motoki could do was blink, he saw Makoto protecting her friends like this in the past, fuelling the conspiracy theory about being the possible father further. With a smirk from Jigen, Motoki snapped out of the trance and decided to follow him even though it only took another eight steps.

Motoki and Jigen had arrived by the bar itself and it was well stocked with branded drinks. A middle aged bartender was washing a whisky glass, he had a red shirt with a white apron on top, his hair was styled on one side but flat on the other mostly black with some grey around the sideburns. After putting the glass onto the stack of clean glasses ready to use, he then looked at Jigen and Motoki asking, "What'll it be?" in a tired fashion from asking over the years.

Jigen muttered, "I'll have the usual."

"I'll have what he's having", smiled Motoki while putting his finger up pointing towards the cabinet.

The bartender got them a bottle of White and Mako 14 from the cabinet and slammed it directly onto the bar.

"I'm all out of Black and Iruka."

Jigen looked at the bottle, 40% volume and the liquid was bright. He nodded to the bartender as he poured the glass into Jigen's glass for a sample in case he wanted something different, he smelt the drink surprising that he can still have a sense of smell and it was like a bit of wood and flowers. He then had a sip then nodded with a smile as he enjoyed the drink. It would do just fine considering that Motoki wanted to have some and it was his first time, he could tell by that light yet unsure voice. The bartender then pour an empty glass and gave it to Motoki as he passed the money to the bartender to pay for both drinks.

It was the first time that Motoki had drunk the strong whisky and unlike Jigen who only had a sip, he guzzled down the glass in one shot and requested another. Jigen smirked when as it reminded him of his youth where he just wanted to drink to clear his head from the pain that he had. After Motoki drinking the second drink, he decided to buy a full bottle knowing that he would have it however decided to pour some into Jigen's glass as a top up, he smiled back as not even Lupin has done that for him in recent times.

"I don't hate the girls... They are kind, they are sweet, they are sort of cute, I'm just fucking fed up of seeing them every day. I just want a break..."

Jigen started to twitch, he never expected Motoki to be like this judging by his friendly persona. He has women issues himself however they were from distrust rather than repetition that Motoki was suffering from. Very quickly Motoki grabbed the bottle, poured the whisky into the glass and gulped the drink in what was like seconds.

"Working in the Crown... Day in... Day... eh... out... Only six regular customers... I can't afford Virtua Racing... I can't afford Suzuka 8 Hours... I can't even frigging afford Sonic Wings... Just those cheap licensed Sailor V games that no other game center would want... They are so crap... Kosuge... Just... plain... kosuge..."

All of a sudden Motoki had started to cry as he was breaking down, Jigen tempted to say something but felt that it wouldn't matter in his state as he wouldn't remember it. Motoki lowered his head as Jigen poured some more whisky into both his glass and Motoki's empty glass that will be empty soon enough.

"Mako... Makoto... I just don't want her... Yet... she wants to marry me... Sure she's helpful... strong... a bit scary... lovely cook... better than I'll... ever be... a sweetheart in all honesty... She's just the wrong... sex... gender... A lit... bit less lovey dovey... I wanted to date Mamoru so much... Those dreamy eyes... That black hair... Instead of me, he wants to fuck with Usagi... I kept telling him... no... dating someone who acts half her age is a bad idea but noooooooo... Besides... hic... Usagi is the one who wants to... fuck."

"Heh, sounds just like Lupin and Fujiko", smirked Jigen as it sounds so familiar.

Motoki picked up his glass only for it to be empty again however unlike before, he was starting to struggle resorting to sips rather than full gulps as he was shaking his hand. He looked directly at Jigen, well as directly as a drunken person could be.

"Yeah, I can tell that you wanted him... Like I want you... That sly smile when you mention his name... Lupan... Lupan... Luuupppaann... Women stand in our way... Lu...pan with hic... Fu...ji...ko... Mamoru... with You... Youu... Usagi... They man...iuplate us... with their charm... Like... Makoto wants to... hic..."

Suddenly Motoki was losing his balance, his vision was getting blurred and he couldn't hear the conversations that were going off from the blonde being disappointed that the likes of Mikan and Minako are the future of music to Azumaya wanting a rematch on Street Fighter II against that brunette delinquent to the "P-man" wanting to give Fujiko another chance that caused a collective growl across the bar. He moved his lips towards Jigen ready to have a kiss however his body was moving backwards like it was pulling away from the suited bearded man.

Motoki at the top of his voice whined, "I just want to fuck..."

*2 Suddenly Motoki fell onto the sticky wooden floor as he leaned back and fell off his stool. Jigen raised his hat upwards and was sort of surprised, Motoki's expression was just like Lupin when he wanted Fujiko but was unable to move especially with his tongue out. The whisky had overwhelmed his system as he never drunk it before and was out like a light.*

Going out of the bar, Jigen carried Motoki on top of his shoulder as he found him a bit light, lighter than expected for a young man. Normally it would have been enough and to dump him in a back alley somewhere but as he was walking in the light rain, he was growing fond of Motoki. He expected to be just on his own tonight but instead got someone that he wouldn't mind spending some extra time. After all it was Motoki who paid for the drinks, a bill of 3000 yen that he paid no questions asked.

About ten minutes later, Jigen had arrived in his apartment or more accurately one of the safehouses that Lupin, Jigen and Goemon use. It was very basic, just a small living room partly bordered up having no view from the windows and a bedroom in a much better condition. He carried and put Motoki onto the bed with a smile on his face, Jigen remembered that he had done that countless times with Lupin whether he was knocked out by the gangster of the day or by Fujiko. Just one night he wanted to spend with Lupin in bed but he never got the chance...

As Motoki was falling asleep, he had a very blurry vision. He could see what appeared to be a black haired man with a pigtailed blonde wearing a white dress however he turned his head and saw in a slightly clearer view a bearded man running towards him wearing a black toga instead of a blue suit, there was also a laurel on his head trying to cover his eyes but left a gap just enough for his vision. 

"Genki! Genki!"

Something was odd about the dream... He was called Genki, not Motoki. A possible former life?

The bearded man just stared at what appeared to be a royal couple snarling at the sight of them, a couple that didn't belong together that smiled to each other with the blonde grinning while the man was more muted.

He pointed towards the couple gritting his teeth, "You're making a big mistake Prince Endymion, I hope your marriage falls flat on your face."

"Ironic considering that you was on a date with Queen Jupiter", muttered Prince Endymion while pulling a snobby look towards him.

Suddenly the bearded man growled at the thought, he didn't want the date with Queen Jupiter and there are rumours that Princess Jupiter was his daughter but claims that he shoved her down a well if asked. It was one strange night to the point he doubted whether it did happen but believed that it was a drunken night. "Genki" shouted "Endymion!" but it was no use as he walked away holding the Princess' hands together.

He looked towards the bearded man and cried while rubbing his eyes as he thought that he blew it with Prince Endymion, the crush that won't go away...

"Ohh... Endymion treats me like this..."

"Endymion's just brainwashed, I heard that his generals thought the same", muttered the bearded man as he sat down on what appeared to be grass.

"We sure live in a crazy world."

Suddenly the bearded man started to laugh, very dry and sarcastic like as Genki sat down on the grass. They then looked and smiled at each other.

Genki suggested, "I could do with an orgy."

"Later, right now let's up at the sky."

Fortunately for the bearded man and Genki, the sky was clear with no sign of the sinister moon and its glow. It was very peaceful as they glimmered waiting for the opportunity for nightfall so they can have their orgy.

Jigen decided to sat on the bed watching over Motoki who went into a deep sleep, he felt that he wanted to kiss him yet he felt cagey thinking that it was too soon for a relationship, still having that hope that Lupin is still free however Jigen will make sure that sooner than later Motoki will have his fuck that he desired so much.


	2. It's a dangerous dream but it's for the sake of thrills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not been well enough but just about managed...

The next morning, Motoki woke up and snarled to himself in intense pain. A massive headache and he felt his head with his right hand throbbing, he wondered how it happened. It never happened before to his knowledge. He also slightly looked downwards and it was unusual, he was fully clothed with his pink jacket and trousers being in full view with a scent of whisky on them.

He saw Jigen laid fast asleep as he turned to the side facing away from Motoki. The last thing that he remembered was going into the bar and drinking the whisky yet he wanted the drink. At first he thought did he have sex with Jigen on the way back however he had a better look and Jigen was fully clothed, he would have been just in his boxers or naked if they were. Motoki was feeling confused as he literally didn't know where he was, he could be in the other side of Tokyo and not enough time to open the Crown. He looked at the clock and it said 6AM so plenty of time to get there, suddenly his headache had returned and felt his head. He was in no mood to open especially with his hangover, it was lucky that he hasn't gone to the hospital for alcohol poisoning. He walked out of the bedroom hoping that the safehouse has a kitchen.

A couple of hours later, Jigen was waking up and he could smell something, smoke and it was not from one of his cigarettes. His nose gave another sniff and out of the blue, he suddenly woke up in shock with his eyes wide open and gasping for air. It was a cue to leave the safehouse so he quickly turned and got out of bed putting his shoes on, he lifted up and dashed away from the bedroom. When he got to the corridor, he was getting close to leaving the dingy apartment with only fifteen seconds away from leaving entirely however coming out of the kitchen was a blond who was very happy.

"Morning Jigen!"

He was shocked to see Motoki wearing an apron cooking up something with his frying pan and he thought someone had set the safehouse on fire. It was also a surprise how quickly Motoki recovered from the hangover but still has signs as he growled to himself that the pain was still there. As Jigen decided to go into the kitchen, Motoki who went back in with a flick of the wrist flipped the steak up and landed straight back down. It was sizzling as he turned the gas hob knob off.

The steak was cooked and as they went back into the bedroom, Jigen sat on the edge of the bed using his knife and fork to cut up the steak. It wasn't tough and took about six times to cut up a slice that was put onto a fork. After the piece went into his mouth detaching from the fork and chewed, Jigen quickly yet barely noticeable licked his lips with his tongue and gulped the steak as he decided to cut another piece and put it on a fork ready to eat.

"That was actually pretty good, better than I expected."

Motoki standing up smiled as he liked the compliment however he had that feeling that Jigen had some low expectations. Somehow the steak tasted closer to how Lupin himself would have cooked it even though Fujiko is the best in terms of cooking out of the group despite rarely showing off unlike Lupin who would cook a can of pork. Jigen then had another piece and ate it, preparing for the third piece.

"Well I'm glad that you like it", grinned Motoki with his eyes closed and while opening them asked, "Say Jigen out of curiosity, do you know anyone who is interest in a game center?"

"I doubt anyone would want to buy an arcade full of crappy Sailor V games", advised Jigen in a dry uninterested way.

Suddenly Motoki was frozen in to shock, how did Jigen know that the Crown had Sailor V cabinets? He didn't recall him going into the Crown in the past, he would have recognise him straight away in the alleyway. Jigen had just finished his steak and put his cutlery onto the plate shifting it to the bedside table, then moved so he could be laid on top of the bed relaxed with his head resting on a pillow.

"How did..."

"Your drunken rambling speech last night."

Just the thought of Motoki being that drunk to the point that he can't remember made him sick as his face was turning pale and his cheeks were inflating as he closed his mouth. Very quickly he dashed away from the bedroom to the bathroom hoping that he wasn't actually sick.

Being content Jigen smirked, "Such a lightweight..."

Luckily for Motoki he wasn't sick as he reached the toilet and nothing came out of his mouth despite gagging, unexpected since the alcohol was still in his system however he hadn't had anything to eat yet and just focused on drinking water that was in the fridge. Besides the only thing that was there outside a bottle of water was the steak for Jigen and he didn't feel hungry so he cooked it out of the goodness of his heart, it was the least that he could do for staying for the night unaware what was going off.

He looked in the mirror and he looked rough, bags under his eyes, hairs growing under his chin, loose strands from his blonde hair. Practically he was still waking up and normally he would have been ready for work. Yet Jigen's beard looked rough and so was Makoto's ponytail, he never complained about those. Quickly he sniffed, he didn't like his hair. He was thinking that he was too attractive and no wonder why Usagi, Ami, Makoto and Minako all had a crush on him. Another thing that he didn't like was wearing his apron, he always wears it in the Crown and doesn't complain as it is part of his uniform yet he heard comments that upset him. He gasped as he figured out that the apron was driving away all the male customers, he should have known from the comment that he got from the last salaryman saying that he should start wearing make up. The one that he borrowed from the wardrobe fitted him nicely but he felt that he should only wear it for cooking like this morning rather than all day. With a hiss, he removed the apron and slung it to the dirty tiled floor.

Motoki blinked his eyes and the frustration was wearing away, he got to see his pink jacket and started to smile. He felt very comfortable and despite not remembering eight hours or so, it was the most relaxed that Motoki had ever felt. He felt maybe he was well enough to open up the Crown after all and felt his jacket. Something was missing as he didn't hear any clanking so he checked his trouser pockets and again nothing there.

"Oh no..."

He couldn't remember how he lost his keys, he remembered having them when he locked up the Crown and knew that they were in his pocket while walking to the bar.

Yet Motoki wasn't upset. In fact it was a relief as he strongly smiled to himself with his shoulders and his eyes both being really relaxed, there was a thought that it was fate that it happened. He knew Jigen didn't take them as he didn't seem interested running an arcade with crappy licensed games plus there wasn't much in the till and in the machines, barely 2000 yen a day, 2500 yen if they wanted the latest plushies from the UFO Catcher. Besides he knew if it was worst case scenario, he could go back to his apartment and get another key cut or change the locks however he didn't seemed bothered to do that today. He was more interested hanging out with Jigen than to run a failing business.

They left the apartment and headed outside, as Jigen went into a convenience store to get a packet of his Marlboro Reds, Motoki waited outside humming and blinking to himself. He managed to see Azumaya marching at the other side of the road and could faintly hear "I'll get that diamond if it is the last thing that I'll do." Luckily for Motoki, Azumaya didn't take much notice of him and continued being angry, it was a faint memory that he encountered him and nothing more than that. Yet today it was different for the arcade owner, normally he would be at the Crown switching on the arcade machines, testing the coffee machine and laying down the tables ready for the customers but then twiddles his fingers until the energetic burst that was Usagi came in. Five minutes later Jigen went out and got his cigarette into his mouth, Motoki got out the lighter and lit it for him. Jigen nodded while Motoki smiled that he helped him out.

Motoki briskly walked down the street towards the crossroads and there was an unusual building in front of them. It was a western styled saloon with its wooden pillars and windows, there was even a balcony at the top. The only thing that it said was SALOON written in English.

"This is one of my places that I go on my day off."

Literally as soon as Motoki finished his sentence, a pile of ash dropped right out of Jigen's cigarette onto the pavement with his eyes shocked that Motoki of all people took him somewhere that he dreamed going into. He always wanted to go to somewhere like Texas or at least Almeria where they filmed the spaghetti westerns however Lupin would rather go to France sitting in a cafe with Fujiko by his side but Jigen always went and didn't complain as he knew that's what Lupin was like. As Jigen stared at the sight of the saloon, Motoki smiled and waved his hand signalling him to come inside.

Jigen thought to himself, "Maybe you're not a lightweight after all."

Just as how he imagined it, the saloon was decked in wooden flooring, beams and pillars around the bar with stools, tables and chairs again in wood. Unusually for a saloon type bar, it was larger yet narrower as there was a piano near the stage and near the bar next to the toilets was a mini arcade having three pinball tables and a cabinet with the game being Blood Bros. A fitting game for a fitting location. Jigen smiled to himself impressed that he found himself another place to hang out and he looked at the staff members as they were doing their business, none were gangsters so he would have felt comfortable.

Motoki dragged Jigen who was a bit startled towards the mini arcade as he wanted to play a game, he let go before Jigen got a chance to growl. He looked at the Rollergames pinball machine and smiled in glee, he wanted to play his favourite in the bar as he loved playing the table liking the uplifting feeling of the machine. The cheesy music that was coming out of the speakers, the bright playfield and the gameplay. The smile was short lived as there were no lights on the machine, the LED score display was blank and as he pressed the flipper buttons, they were stuck.

A man looked at Motoki and smoked from his strong cigarette as he just exhaled the smoke, a man in his forties wearing a black hat and a denim blue waistcoat having a badge on his right, he resembled a cowboy or more accurately a sheriff. The only thing that was missing was a moustache.

He spoke in imitated western voice but with hints of Japanese, "That machine's busted, some varmint in a green jacket broke the thing while going on about an Usagi or something."

"Oh great...", sighed and breathed out Motoki as he put his hand on his face sideways.

He knew exactly how it broke, Mamoru was playing the game as normal but when the voice broke out "Flip" while he was on Sudden Death he thought that Usagi and her friends were in danger so he shook the machine and furiously pressing the buttons thinking he "has to save Usagi".  
Jigen smirked, "I guess Lady Luck isn't on your side today."

Luckily for Motoki his second favourite pinball table was still there, Banzai Run and went towards it and put a 100 yen coin into the machine. He pulled the plunger as the first ball launched up to the top of the playfield and down then quickly dropping down the middle lane straight down towards the bottom left flipper, after pressing the button the ball moved towards the right yellow target then quickly down so Motoki was ready to launch it up when the right flipper flicked the ball up. Yet luck wasn't on his side as the ball travelled towards the side bumper then up near the Extra Ball light then dropped right down the left lane without any guard. Motoki quickly sighed and launched his second ball with the plunger.

It was a bit more luckier as it went to the right line towards the gate then a well timed press of the right flipper button launched upwards toward the left yellow target then down and back up to hit the target next door. He needed one more target to take on Yellow Belly but the ball travelled rapidly down towards the centre with no way of using a flipper at all. He would have tilted except that Motoki didn't want to break the table like Mamoru had done.

The score was very low, only a few thousand at that point. Motoki sulked as he was playing poorly, normally he would have done a lap or two around the playfield by now however he was more skilled at Rollergames and still better playing than Black Knight 2000 where in his opinion the awesome music distracted him.

Motoki looked in defeat towards Jigen and sighed, "I can't seem to do anything right today..."

As Motoki dashed off the to the toilet, Jigen took over to play the game and was busy concentrating as they were on the third ball. Unlike Motoki's efforts, the ball was more focused as it landed on the flippers launching towards the targets, targets required to boost the score and to complete the goals.

When Motoki came back, Jigen was still on the machine and he had a nosey look leaning his head towards the table. Not only did Jigen managed to get himself an extra ball but was also at the upper playfield called the Banzai Hill, something that Motoki had only managed once to defeat Yellow Belly. He softly smiled as he was impressed with Jigen's skill, the score was 2 million and rising as he was going around trying to take out the white Mr T looking Blue Beard at the bottom right of the upper playfield. After a few attempts Jigen had managed to take him out adding a score bonus and the ball then dropped back into the lower playfield. The ball managed to get towards the left flipper but the left flipper button was stuck, he tried pressing it but it got jammed and the ball dropped down towards the bottom. Jigen growled to himself, he was having a good run but the bad luck happened when Motoki returned.

Jigen looked at Motoki and shouted, "Are you cursed or something?!"

Motoki just stood there and then sniffed to himself, he thought that the Sailor Senshi had cursed him for not being at the Crown and for offending Jigen.

"I think I am...", sulked Motoki. "Someone out there doesn't want me to have fun..."

All Jigen could do was look the other way but then he smirked and slowly looked back at Motoki who had started to cry. Gentle tears on his face and not Usagi style waterfalls.

"That's right."

For some reason Jigen couldn't stop looking at Motoki as he stared at him, he doesn't know whether it was the pink jacket attracting him as he reminded him of someone or Motoki is more attractive than he looks with his sensitivity touching down on him. The pink jacketed man decided to cheer himself up walked towards the bar while Jigen went back to the pinball machine hoping the left button unsticks so he can play his last ball. The button managed to start working but then Jigen went to the plunger but that was now stuck as the metal had seized up.

"Damn!"

Jigen banged onto the pinball table but luckily the glass was still intact. Motoki had walked back and in each hand were two beer glasses full to the top of a brown liquid with a large frothy head.

Motoki smiled, "I've got root beer!"

Jigen started to laugh as the way Motoki said it with his light voice and his animated appearance. It was what he needed after dealing with an unlucky pinball table and the root beer did look appetising despite normally drinking the more alcoholic variety.

After drinking the root beer near the machines, they walked out of the bar both being really relaxed. While Motoki kept looking at Jigen, Jigen however was more focused on his surroundings. Not a single word was spoken but not out of bitterness, it was more like they had nothing much to say at the moment with Jigen being a bit shy regarding his feelings and Motoki wasn't sure whether the time was right.

They had reached the Game Center Crown and Motoki had a look at the door, the windows have been smashed and the double doors were open. It caused Motoki's jaw to slightly dropped but not in a comical fashion, the day that he lost his keys and the Crown had broken into. Jigen thought it was a bit strange so he went to his back trouser pocket and grabbed his magnum quickly swiping it to his hands. They quickly nodded as they wanted to check it out, as Motoki was slowly walking in, Jigen had decided to hung onto the outside wall by the entrance inside someone wanted to target Motoki.

Best case scenario for Motoki was that his sister noticing that he wasn't there decided to break in to open up and the worst would have been burnt in the inside with all of the regulars dead. Yet he went into the Crown and noticed that the entire building was empty. No UFO Catchers, no prizes from the machines, no tables and chairs and most importantly no Sailor V arcade cabinets. It was just the walls and the tiled floor, nothing else.

Motoki smiled while putting his hands of the back of his head, "That's one less thing to worry about."

It was a relief for the former arcade owner. He was literally free to do whatever he wanted, no longer having the burden to run a loss and have the same things happening every day. The insurance if successful, would have been enough to live off for three months except Motoki did not insure the building since last year knowing that the time would have come anyway. After hearing his light voice, Jigen casually walked into the inside and looked at the empty room.

"Heh. They steal anything these days", he drily laughed as he thought about the crappy Sailor V games.

They went back outside and Motoki had notice one thing missing as he looked up. The sign saying Game Center Crown was also stolen.

"You're right Jigen."

Within the far distance as he turned his head, Motoki had noticed three objects that were coming closer. He looked at the time on his watch and it was when Juban Junior High had finished their class. Knowing by a long blonde, short blue and tall brown objects, he knew who they were as he tugged on Jigen's jacket, pointed at the three people and set off to the other direction.

Jigen shouted while holding his hat, "Wait up!"

Motoki was running away since he didn't want them to know that he was hanging around with men and Jigen was following him at a slower pace, he did not want a whiny crying Usagi or a pissed off Makoto. The two things that would have spoiled his day, worsen than the hangover from the morning and worsen than Rollergames being broken. After a thirty second run, he stopped puffing and panting being out of breath with Jigen also stopping however took a few extra seconds to get there. He looked and he was in a reasonable distance so Usagi, Ami and Makoto wouldn't spot him or Jigen. 

Jigen looked at him and seriously spoke, "You must have a fear of women."

"I do... If I was found out that I hanged around with men, Usagi would laugh at me and says that it's not right, Minako would put me down and being the gossip of all of Azabu-Juban for weeks and Makoto would beat me up for breaking her heart...", explained Motoki while straining himself.

There was just a "hmm..." coming from Jigen and quickly nodded agreeing with his statement as he knows that women can be very cruel especially with a kind soul like Motoki. With the Crown being closed, Motoki didn't know what to do however he felt a growl as he was hungry.

The pink jacket man looked at Jigen and smiled, "Let's go to a restaurant, I'm buying."

With a smile to return the expression, Jigen slightly raised his hat being more content and happy. Motoki decided to start walking to the nearest restaurant for some hayashi rice while Jigen could have anything that he would want, for him it was like a dinner date. Just four steps from where he was, Motoki had slipped on a loose tile and yelped as he fell down. Since his foot was at angle, he swerved to the right and banged his head on another tile. He was in so much pain that he had to close his eyes.

"Motoki... Motoki..."

The pink jacket man blinked his eyes and it was just him as he looked all over. There was that possibility that Jigen was just a thought in his head or he had already left as he slowly wobbled and got up holding his hand as he lifted himself up.

"On second thoughts, I'll go back home, I'm not well."

With a sulk and a sniff, Motoki slowly walked away backtracking towards the direction of the Crown and to his own apartment. He had his right hand on his head where the shooting pain from the accident was, just above his ear. He was alone and he just wanted to get it over and done with, he could still feel the hangover and his dry mouth.

Outside of the former Game Center Crown, there was a scene taking place with another man in a pink jacket however he had black hair facing a man that had a green jacket on. Straight away Motoki knew who he was and smiled towards him.

"Mamoru!"

He ignored Motoki's cheer as he huffed while behind him were five girls that he also recognised. Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako were all there with Rei being the woman with the long black hair but they also ignored Motoki, he scratched his head as at least three of them would have noticed him but all they did was look at the other pink jacket with serious growls, blank expressions and bitterness. Motoki had a better look and it was none other than Lupin III himself, he was very calm and jovially smiled. Something about Lupin attracted Motoki, not just that they had the same pink jacket, the same tie and shirt combination but he smiled when he looked at his hair. Basic but tidy, much easier to maintain than his own hair.

Yet something was wrong... No one was speaking. No Lupin's cheerful plan explanations and cockiness, no Usagi whining, no Makoto or Rei shouting, no Minako getting excited that she is meeting a celebrity. It was eerily quiet and only he spoke, maybe a youma had managed to take over their bodies while Lupin was being quiet as part of a plan.  
  
Motoki sniffed as he saw Mamoru point a gun directly towards Lupin, like wise the pink jacket thief pointed his Walther P38 directly back. It was just like a crooked mirror, one that had messed up colours and different hair styles.

Motoki reached his hand and panically shouted, "No! Don't do it Mamoru..."

It was no use since Mamoru and the five girls behind him had ignored the order as he gently squeezed the trigger, it was only a matter of time when he will and not if he fires.

He explained while waving his hand out, "The love that you have with Usagi is an illusion."

BANG!

Lupin fell back flinched as the bullet had managed, very quickly like a thud he was on the pavement as Mamoru along with the five girls behind him all smirked like cocky bastards. Even Ami of all people had smirked who was the least likely to be a sociopath unlike Usagi, Minako, Mamoru and debatably Rei who are in their nature. Finally Lupin III has been dealt with, the master thief was no more.

Motoki moped while unable to look at anyone else, "I can't forgive you for this..."

Running very quickly Jigen had managed to catch up and he saw Lupin on the ground, he snarled at Mamoru and then going into his coat pocket he quickly grabbed his magnum as Mamoru had adjusted his aim towards Jigen. He fired and the bullet landed directly at Mamoru's gun causing it to be disarmed dropping directly to the road. The green jacketed man growled and hissed as due to the force of the bullet, it caused his hands to hurt as he was rapidly rubbing them. The only thing that Mamoru was thinking was "you bastard" however he didn't say those words directly as no one had spoke.

Jigen put his magnum away and rushed towards Lupin as he held the back of his body, hoping that he would be okay. After all they knew each other for a long time yet he was relieved that Fujiko wasn't involved with this shooting.

"Lupin! Hang on Lupin!", shouted Jigen as he was worried that it was in deep trouble but with nothing happening within the next minute, he moped, "Lupin..."

All Jigen could do was cry holding him as it mirrored the death of his old pal Gallanco. There was a thought that it was all an act as usual and Lupin would be back on his feet sooner than later however five minutes since Mamoru and the girls had left, he didn't move a muscle. He wished that he there sooner but he had to dealt with an assassin on the way there, the typical mobster. Just to make sure, Jigen opened the pink jacket and looked at the spot where Mamoru had shot him. A direct hit and feeling around the bullet hole avoiding the blood, there was no sign of a blood pack or anything to deflect the bullet. He used some tweezers to remove the bullet, with growls and hisses he had managed to do so as the bullet flicked towards the pavement.

_I say pray for you, pray for you..._

Jigen threw a rose and walked off in a slouch, he was unable to save Lupin at all. Motoki just stared at the corpse of Lupin and it was all he could do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene where Mamoru faces Lupin and shoots him was written while listening to "Pray for You" from Golgo 13.


	3. Are My Shaking Eyes Inside of My Chest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting harder and harder to write... Anyway Jigen wasn't the only man that Motoki had loved as his dates well...
> 
> Tracks:  
> *1 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p32j4jqem0g  
> *2 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oo1gwSnE51M

Suddenly Motoki woke up and he was sweating, pores on his face were caked with the slippery greasy like substance. He was such in a shock that he screamed and rapidly breathing in and out.

Motoki looked at Jigen and panicky asked, "Is Lupin still alive?"

"As far as I know, he's still alive", muttered Jigen but then looked towards the duvet, "If he's with Fujiko, not for long though..."

He breathed out knowing that it was a dream yet his scratched his head as it felt like a very long dream and a bit confused.

Motoki wondered as he blinked his eyes, "Did I sleep all day?"

Straight away Jigen shook his head knowing that he didn't.

"Just a couple of hours, sleeping beauty", chuckled the bearded man.

The last thing Motoki could remember was that he was off to the restaurant with Jigen and he slipped. For Jigen however as soon as Motoki was out cold, he shouted his name hoping that he would get back up. He felt his heartbeat and pulse, thankfully still alive so he ended up carrying him over the shoulder just like last night all the way back to the safehouse. Due to Motoki's fear of the girls, the distance between there and the safehouse was closer compared to the bar and the safehouse taking roughly ten minutes, like before he put him onto bed. Jigen sighed as he ended up being a babysitter for Motoki but then he remembered that he was the same with Lupin. Motoki was not like this in the past but something changed inside him on the night that he met Daisuke Jigen, like his true self was forming rather than false smiles and the so called big brother approach to the girls.

"Thanks for taking me in."

Jigen nodded as he was only doing what he felt right. Motoki closed his eyes as he didn't realise how caring Jigen was despite his more gruff appearance, the same comments that people made about Makoto, he was really starting to think that maybe... just maybe he did sleep with Fujiko and they had Makoto. Yet something was on Motoki's mind as he kept looking at Jigen.

Motoki sighed, "This wasn't the first time that I wanted someone..."

For the past couple of years, Motoki was attracted to Mamoru as in that ever since he saw his styled hair, those dreamy eyes, his smirk and yes even his green jacket It was a matter of time until Motoki was ready to confess despite the attitude towards boys love around the area. Six months ago, that had all changed when Mamoru had arrived at the Crown during lunch break, normally packed in the arcade but was extremely quiet outside of the jingles from the UFO Catchers and the fans. Even the attract modes of the games were quiet as the Sailor V games were so poorly coded that they had the masked blonde running and killed by a youma within five seconds.

With one hand on his hip, Motoki grinned, "Hi Mamo!"

"Hello Toki", softly smiled Mamoru. "I would like a black coffee so I can concentrate on my work."

"Coming right up."

*1 Motoki dashed towards the coffee machine and within a minute he delivered the coffee to Mamoru. As he quickly looked at his watch knowing that he only has five minutes, Mamoru decided to stand up and drink his coffee with a soft smile. Motoki smiled back knowing that he did it just right as Mamoru was grumpy if he did it wrong.

With his shoulders down, Motoki asked, "Next weekend, I was thinking of going to the mountains up at Gifu, want to come with me?"

Mamoru had ignored Motoki's invite causing him to pout but then quickly dropped the pout knowing how busy Mamoru gets to the point whether he gets any sleep at all.

"I have a confession to make", sternly spoke Mamoru causing Motoki to blink his eyes thinking it was going to be it, "Despite my confusion and her bun-headed immaturity, I have an attraction towards Usagi and one that I want to be with her forever."

"Come on Mamo! You seriously love her?", gasped Motoki as he was scared of getting rejected then tried to keep cool. "I'm guessing that you are going to dump Rei."

All Mamoru could do was nod however this was making the normally calm arcade owner annoyed as he thought that he really was confused falling for a 14 year old who looked like she just came away from diapers. Sure Usagi was nice and friendly but so was he and until that point, they were friends even if Usagi wanted to be with him and he came up with excuses from servicing the machines to that he got a date that he never had to meeting with Reika that he never done and only met once for a photo.

"She's just a kid!", shouted Motoki but after Mamoru blinked his eyes, he breathed out. "Normally I don't choose who you should fall in love with but if you went to America like you wanted, they would call you a pedophile."

"I am fully aware that they would call me that", calmfully spoke Mamoru then paused as he was thinking and yelled directly in Motoki's face, "Wait! How did you know about that?"

Motoki sincerely spoke, "My dearest Mamo, I do run a game center and in the past used to have American expats around here, I did notice comments made when younger girls were attracted to older men and they said the same thing even though some didn't mind."*

*2 Motoki struggled looking at his friend looking towards the UFO Catchers, it felt like opposite day where he was normally the calm happy and relaxed person while Mamoru was the hotheaded one as until now denied his love with Usagi that Motoki deep down knew. He sniffed thinking that he might have pushed him towards Usagi rather than himself but then again Usagi would have pushed herself to Mamoru anyway and he just sped up the process.

"I'm sorry for the outburst, I knew you and Usagi were together since you both argue like an old married couple...", spoked Motoki with in blank expressionless way. "If you excuse me..."

Mamoru just stared as Motoki was crying covering up his eyes with his elbow, he didn't know how to take it since he was not used to comforting people as he didn't know how. If it was Usagi, it would have been a different story even if it required a lie or a half truth. Deep inside Motoki, he felt tensed with his heart cramping in pain, his nose breathing in and out so fast that it was like an Olympic runner and his body was mildly shaking. The five minutes were up and Mamoru had coldly walked away without checking to see if Motoki was all right.

_I never thought that Mamoru... my Mamo... would confess his love with Usagi... I was just days away from confessing but I knew that I would have been the talk of Azabu-Juban._

_He broke my heart... A goddess had stolen a kiss from him..._ *

From that point, the friendship between Mamoru and Motoki had become strained. Not completely broken as it was Motoki that wanted to fix it with a smile however it got worse when Motoki phoned Mamoru up hoping that they would put Usagi aside so they can continue being friends. Mamoru was cold offering no help whatsoever and blamed the "bun-head's" behaviour. All Motoki could do was sigh as it was the same old denial routine that he heard a thousand times even though he confessed but he accidently slipped that Motoki had feelings for Mamoru. He huffed and put the phone down. Despite this Mamoru still went into the Crown daily but he no longer got free coffee. Motoki still wants to sleep with him but knows that he has no chance.

It took a few days for Motoki to recover from what happened as he let his sister open the Crown. The relationship between Motoki, Mamoru and the girls from that point became professional but was the start of his desire to move on. The day when he went back however he got an unexpected surprise. A man wearing a backwards blue baseball cap, a yellow hoodie and had glasses had arrived. Motoki grinned as he thought that he wouldn't come back as he went straight to the UFO Catcher hoping to get a plush. Straight away after putting the 100 yen coin, he moved the joystick slightly pressing the button and got himself a plush of a yellow dog, he then moved the joystick left as the slippery claw moved towards the drop off point. The plush stayed and by the end, the claw released the plush to be picked up. He grabbed it and put it into his pocket.

Motoki smiled as Joe was a natural on the machine, he never saw anyone like him. Very quickly with a nod, Joe turned around and in front of him was Motoki however he was calm when he saw him.

The arcade owner gently asked, "Got another prize today?"

"Yeah, this little baby is kinda cute and I have to have him", replied Joe in a cocky way as he quickly took the dog out of the pocket but quickly put it back in and then adjusted his glasses.

Joe saw a lovestruck Makoto who waved at him however he growled back at her as he wasn't interested in her.

As he pointed towards Makoto, Joe had snarled in anger, "Stop letting tall freaks here."

"It's not my fault that she's one of my few customers and she's connected to my other customers", growled Motoki as it was a rare case of him getting annoyed and continued when Makoto walked away. "If it was up to me, I have her banned."

There was a smile coming from Joe but Motoki was getting desperate for love, he grabbed Joe's arm and leaned forward ready for a kiss. It was lucky that Makoto wasn't there to have a look as she walked off to play Sailor V after Motoki had defended her even if she would have kicked him for the idea that he wanted to ban her. With his other arm, Joe with a snarl had managed to free himself and gently pushed Motoki away.

Joe raised his finger and smirked, "I'm outta here."

Crane Game Joe never returned to the Crown went as far away from Makoto as possible, something that Motoki would wish to do himself. Motoki ended up closing the Crown early and cried himself to sleep as he lost a potential partner. Despite the cocky, cheeky behaviour from Joe, Motoki liked his personality and even being a former youma wouldn't have minded as he believed in second chances. The next day he went out in the rain with an umbrella and had to put on an act that was so terrifying to him that he was lucky to even look at Makoto... He never got to go to Gifu from what happened next...

A few weeks later, Motoki was waiting by the entrance waiting for his regulars to arrive but something caught him by surprise. It perked him from being bored to a grin on his face. It was a teenager, roughly the same age as the girls but it was male. He had short brown hair, blue eyes and rather smartly dressed in a blue suit looking very mature. 

The blond greeted with a smile, "Welcome to the Game Center Crown, I'm Motoki, your manager. What would you like?"

"I just want a hot drink", he quietly spoke, "Oh and my name is Mr. Shinozaki."

"It's the first time that I saw you here."

"Well, I've just moved into the Minato Ward."

As Shinozaki gave out two 100 yen coins, Motoki dashed off towards the machine to make himself a cup of hot green tea. About a minute later, Motoki was holding a cup onto a saucer and put it directly onto the table however he did more than just make a cup of green tea but he also got a chocolate bar free of charge. Shinozaki smiled back as he sat down onto an empty chair with an equal empty table that was no longer empty. Even though it was unusual that Motoki had noticed that he only gave his last name to him, he was still happy enough as he thought that he was being a bit more formal.

At first it looked like the friendship was going ahead smoothly, they were having ice cream together and he even had the same scared expression that Motoki makes as he saw a spider crawling out of the UFO Catcher. Motoki always gave him a 100 yen coin to play on any machine in the Crown and he went to the UFO Catchers as the Sailor V games didn't interest him.

Motoki sighed when he looked at glum look from Shinozaki, "I wish that I could get better games but the Crown isn't doing very well..."

"Maybe you should have a tournament, fighting games are in", suggested Shinozaki with roaring passion.

"I know but all of the cabinets for Street Fighter II aren't available to buy or rent at the moment, Champion Edition is even more expensive. Besides my only CPS machine that I had broke down last year and they had to take it away."

Shinozaki completely understood Motoki's reasoning as he nodded, if one of the most in demand games is out of reach, no wonder the Crown was struggling. Despite the main concern, Motoki was willing to let it slide so Shinozaki can have a smile on his face. One night after the Crown had closed, Motoki had went to where Shinozaki had lived and he opened the door. It was unknown whether he lived on his own or had family as it was pretty sudden and he smiled when Motoki had arrived.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?"

Straight away Shinozaki had shouted "Yeah" and they left his place to go to another arcade. Game Center Asahi where unlike the Crown, it had two floors with an escalator going up and down. Shinozaki's eyes had lit up and there were so many machines to choose from. Rows of UFO Catchers of every known popular series, all of the popular games such as Suzuki 8 Hours, Street Fighter II, Sunset Riders, better licensed games and even towards the left was Virtua Racing but not the usual release of the game. No it was a single player deluxe model with a widescreen monitor, a rarity to see and airbags built into the cabinet. There was empty space to fit another seven machines for linking up for multiplayer.

Motoki smiled, "Just because I run a game center doesn't mean that I don't know better ones."

Shinozaki went straight towards a red Neo Geo cabinet that on screen was Fatal Fury 2, a game that he only just heard about. On the attract mode was Terry fighting Andy and he tugged on Motoki's white top as the arcade owner looked directly at him.

The brown haired teen lit up his eyes and excitedly asked, "Can I have a go?"

"Sure", smiled Motoki with his eyes closed as he gave him a 100 yen coin.

The brown haired teen put his coin in and was going through the fighters, Terry, Andy, the old man Jubei, the giant wrestler Big Bear but one caught his eye. None other than the brunette Mai, very revealing with only her red dress. Straight away he selected her and the first fight was with Andy in Italy. The match started and it appeared to be in Venice with its boats, canals and popcorn machines. Mai was confident holding her fan while Andy just wanted to beat her up. She was tall but normal size in comparison with the other fighters except Big Bear, muscular, breasts that were animated to her movement. While fighting, he managed to input a fan throwing move and when he was kicking, he saw her rear and blushed to himself. Shinozaki was developing a crush on Mai as the more and more that he looked at her, the more it reminded him of someone that he knows that looked a bit like her who was also known for her kicks.

As Shinozaki was playing, Motoki was looking at him. His lovely short brown hair, his blue eyes, his determination, his smooth cheeks. Motoki found him pretty cute and was enjoying his company. It was the first time since Crane Game Joe that he liked hanging around a man in an arcade even if it was just friendship.

Despite the attraction, Shinozaki was relaxed as he managed to take out Andy in both rounds with half health left. Then came Mai's victory pose with her bouncing breasts saying something like "me bouncy" due to the poor audio quality at the arcade. Motoki had a look at Shinozaki's trousers and a wet patch was forming, not large enough to take him home but noticeable within the right light. It was lucky that it was just urine and not semen as it would have been really embarrassing and even Shinozaki himself would have got upset.

Shinozaki turned his head towards Motoki and glimmered, "I have feelings for Makoto..."

Straight away Motoki lowered his eyes and a frown formed on his face, those were the words that he did not want to hear.

Shinozaki asked, "What's wrong Motoki?"

All he did was shake his head and say "Nothing" despite being one big lie, he waved his hand and then walked away. As Shinozaki was fighting his way towards the tall brunette of his dreams, Motoki sniffed as he really wanted to be with him. It didn't had to take long, just a few years and a strong friendship before he was able to be his partner. He was so depressed that he didn't stay in the arcade and went back home to his apartment while Shinozaki stayed until closing time and went back home with a grin on his face.

From that point Shinozaki never returned to the Crown and he was away from Motoki's life.

After explaining the stories of Motoki's previous crushes but without mentioning their names or gender, he sighed and heavily breathed out. He felt like he blew it but then he saw a glint in Jigen's eyes as he lifted his hat upwards.

"Well that's one lousy track record", smirked Jigen. "We really do go together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talking about coincidence, played on Fatal Fury 2 for research to see if it felt right and the first match was Mai vs Andy. Yes I did do the Mai/Makoto comparison before but that is because they share the same voice actress.


	4. Tonight I'll Steal the Goddess' Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 1:22-1:40 (link from the first chapter)

Motoki rubbed his head where he banged it on the pavement before falling into a deep sleep, he could still feel the pain. He moaned and groaned, hissing to himself.

Jigen sighed, "Maybe you should go and stay at home..."

For a brief moment Motoki paused as he never knew that his new partner was that caring with the saddest look on his face rivalling Makoto's depressive moods but then suddenly he started to chirp. While it was solid advice, he knew that he couldn't stay in bed for much longer and would have eventually got bored.

"No way! Let's go to a bar!", yelled Motoki while making a grin that rivalled Usagi and Minako.

Jigen smirked, he never knew anyone who was that willing to go to bars. Maybe Motoki really needed to clear out his system and his past.

About five minutes later after getting out of bed, Motoki was in the bathroom singing to himself as he was putting some hair gel on his "too attractive" blond hair. He wished that he could get rid of it and while he never saw Jigen's hair outside of what he could see, he wanted something less noticeable and easier to maintain. It was to him why the girls want him even though he wouldn't want them. After stroking his hair twenty times, he put the gel back onto the shelf yet still frowned as it was just as spikey as before.

Jigen laughed as he kept seeing Motoki wanted to smooth the spikes in his hair with failure. "Heh, maybe a hair transplant would suit you."

Giving it up as a bad job, Motoki sighed as to him he wasn't going out on the town ready and wanted more than getting pissed to the point of falling over. He turned away but then smiled as he had his pink jacket on. Thinking without it, he wouldn't be here and would have been in the Crown doing the same job, hearing the same arguments from Usagi and Mamoru, running a loss making business. He didn't even think who took over the Crown.

Jigen looked at his watch and it was about 8PM so he decided to go to the bedside table and turned on the radio. There was a news report and there were only three important pieces of information. The first was that Onihei Azumaya as reformed the Federation of Economic Organizations and the location of the new headquarters was 1-11-12, Azabu Juban. In other words the former Game Center Crown. There would be a press coverage within the next 48 hours. The second was that the Tokyo Metropolitan Police declared Azabu Juban a dangerous hotspot and for tourists and residents to stay away from the area due to strange sightings of sailor girls and "kaiju". The third was that earlier in the day the Mouri Art Museum was broken into with sightings of a police inspector running after someone and he got into the car with the well known Fujiko Mine yet got kicked out as he gave her the painting.

"Typical", muttered Jigen.

Motoki finally got ready as he put some sticky tape that he found onto his hair to prevent it from being "too attractive" and both left the apartment.

They quickly went into a classy bar, the kind where they put entertainment on and was just a few blocks away in Roppongi. Jigen had his regular scotch while Motoki decided to have a lighter drink and have a Manhattan. They were both relaxed with smiles on their faces and in Motoki's opinion the best of the three bars that he went into judging by the half emptied glass. Two blondes had started to dance on stage while the song "Darkest Eyes" had started to play. The left fluffy blonde resembled a Playboy bunny while the right scraggy blonde had a sailor suit that teenagers wear, one with a white top and a orange collar, blue bow and an orange skirt. The latter threw her red mask towards the crowd and jeered. They were dancing in synchronisation first doing a jog on the spot, moving towards swinging their arms smoothly up and down and then their legs up doing a quick turn, one with an exposed rear out there in full view while the other had a bunny tail being shown. The right blonde had started to sing in English, perfectly clear yet sounded a bit different than earlier.

Jigen heavily gasped almost dropping his cigarette, "Jenny Walker?"

"Minako Aino?", also gasped Motoki making the same expression without the cigarette.

The one thought that was in Motoki's head was that if Minako had managed to spot Motoki hanging around with Jigen. As he knows it would have been complete embarrassment for him and she would wind him up to the point where Motoki would write off any dates for the rest of his life because of her.

Jigen grunted, "Was she the crazy woman who stared at that poster?"

Motoki nervously nodded as he struggled to look at the entertainment at that point and looked more closer towards the ceiling, he then looked away from the stage entirely and towards a black wall. He was thinking that backstage she had that poster of Yang and wanted to rub her butt cheeks.

Jigen fished out a wig from his coat pocket and gave it to Motoki, "Here, put this on."

The blond bowed down while he was putting his wig underneath the table, the next few seconds as he got back up his blond hair had disappeared and in its place was a slick black afro. He felt a lot more relaxed knowing that he can enjoy the show without any percussions as he was smiling, humming and tapping his right foot to himself. Jenny and Minako grabbed each others hands and swung around the stage. While doing so both Jenny and Minako had a look at the two men who were at the top left table, furthest from the stage but closest to the bar. Very carefully Jenny leaned forward yet kept dancing in sync with her partner as they let go of their hands and went back to solo dances, she rapidly blunk as she saw a man with a pink jacket in the bar that she saw before, the same bar that they were in.

_I didn't know Lupin was here..._

While Jenny smiled, Minako winked at the two men hoping that she would get their attention. After all she was thinking deep down how frigging hot Jigen was and his playful friend was really happy rather like herself. Wanting to please them both, the scruffy blonde had started to increase her intensity of the dance being more animated but thankfully the other blonde kept up with only a brief second when she was out of sync yet very hard to notice since Minako rapidly changed pose and direction, it was just one cue that Jenny missed but then again Minako was unusually energetic for a dancer...

Jigen breathed out and growled, "All it was missing was that broad Fujiko."

Within about six minutes as the song had ended, both Jenny and Minako bowed their heads to the audience who then cheered and roared regarding their performances. Jenny was breathing more heavier from the dance compared to Minako who was just a bit sweaty. They then went backstage as they pulled the curtain to have a rest while the next performers would either come or they did another dance. Motoki moved his feet from the carpeted floor and put his legs onto the table, he also managed to cross his legs.

Motoki looked at Jigen and smiled, "I haven't felt this happy in years."

"Yeah, I can tell Lupin", smirked Jigen while also looking at Motoki.

_Lupin?_ Motoki had thought whether he said the master thief's name by mistake rather than his own. He thought that he really wanted Lupin so much but then again Jigen was known for being sarcastic, Motoki to put it lightly was confused and put his hand out.

"Jigen, what did you mean by Lupin?"

All Jigen could do was look away and breathed out, his eyes had widen and would have cried except that he didn't know how. He knew that he was missing someone...

Motoki put his hand on Jigen's shoulder and panicked, "I didn't mean to make you depressed..."

"It's just that your hunch was right, I had a desire for him but he just spends his time with that broad Fujiko... The past two days made me forget the pain", sighed Jigen as he struggled to talk about his feelings.

Motoki got hold of Jigen's arm and softly smiled, "You know, I've only recently come out."

Jigen gasped to himself with a twitch in his eyes, _recently come out?_ It must have took a lot to admit that he was gay and his earlier thoughts were that he was open for years. After all Motoki was gentle enough and always looked at Jigen, had he been in the closest he would have struggled to make eye contact. Saying that Jigen understood that Azabu-Juban was not the most welcoming when it came to homosexual love especially with rumours popping up that a blonde and a turquoise haired woman were extremely close to kissing each other but a boy trying to get the attention of the women laughed. Motoki had an idea that it was Haruka and Michiru, a couple that was cagey that he saw around and noticed that while Haruka smirks and flirts with men trying to disguise the scent that she's a lesbian, Michiru was very cold when any male company was around sort of like himself but gender swapped.

"I've been interested in guys for a while and that is what my heart believes in but I felt pressured into dating women, Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Reika...", counted Motoki with his fingers then firmly put his hand out, "I didn't want that, I feel uncomfortable dating lovestruck teenagers. Mamoru being the one that caught my eye but Usagi took it away from me and was attracted to Crane Game Joe for the brief time that he came into the Crown but Makoto took that away from me as well..."

"Well for someone who has come out, you seem like a natural", softly smiled Jigen. "Oh and I called you Lupin because you remind me of him."

They both looked at each other and softly smiled. They didn't know whether it was Minako's wink from earlier or just fate. Their faces were drawing closer and closer to each other as nature was pulling them in. Just as their lips were about to touch, something crackling was heard and it sounded like it came from Jigen's pocket.

"Sexy Threesome calling Marlboro. Over."

Jigen turned around very bitterly as he heard a familiar voice and went into his trouser pocket to get out a very large walkie-talkie that just about fit without breaking the seams of the trousers. He put it close to his ear and pressed the button on the side so Jigen could talk back.

"Marlboro over, what did you do this time?"

"I climbed over to the Hikawa Shrine and now Pops is after me."

"Typical", tutted Jigen as it seems to be as repetitive as Motoki's day at the Crown, "Is Goemon there?"

"A raven distracted him."

Suddenly Jigen decided to laugh, he knows Goemon's weakness with women. Since Motoki was listening to the conversation while still leaning his head for that kiss, he figured out that the raven would be either referring to Rei's pet crows or Rei herself. Yet Motoki was getting worried that his time with Jigen had come to a close.

Jigen strongly asked, "Do you need my help?"

"No... Just wanted to say hi", he pleasantly spoke in a light hearted voice. 

The walkie-talkie had that point crackled and then stopped producing any sound whatsoever so Jigen decided to put it into his coat pocket just in case that "Sexy Threesome" decided to contact him again later. Jigen had a quick look at Motoki who was still hanging with his lips out.

Jigen wondered as a rhetorical question, "Where were we?"

The bearded man went back to lean in front of Motoki ready what appears to be their first kiss together. Their lips again were within touching distance and all it took was a few seconds for the smack. On the stage, loud tapping can be heard and they both know that the next act wasn't due for another five minutes. It was getting louder and both of them decided to lean back to have a look. Jenny was briskly walking over from the stage and headed towards the direction of their table and she stopped firmly as she had a hunch who they were, she saw Jigen before in the casino since his curved beard was easy to notice.

Jenny put her hands together with a very worried look on her face and fretted, "Lupin, I'm glad that you're here."

"What's wrong?", asked Motoki as he blinked his eyes having no idea what is going off or why she called him Lupin.

She bitterly panicked, "It's that rough looking Minako, she wanted to have sex with me!"

Motoki sighed as he knew all too well what would have happened. Jenny just wanted to dance on stage hoping to go back to Broadway but for Minako, she wanted a lot more than just entertainment. He had heard that despite the "Goddess of Love" angle that Minako performs and the claims that she descended from Venus herself, there were rumours that the sex was very rough. Only rumours has it was unknown whether she was in bed with someone or being naked by herself. Then again Motoki didn't give her the opportunity for sex as he turned her down as he didn't want a relationship on the grounds that she's too young, that and in his opinion, she wasn't as attractive as she thinks she is.

Trying to speak English with an American accent, Motoki relaxed and smiled, "Don't worry Jenny, you have us."

"Wonderful!", complimented Jenny while she was hugging Motoki who was surprised with his eyes lighting up. To Motoki's ears it sounded like sticky.

While Jigen was just an observer, he smiled as he knew that he wanted her to be safe yet personally not getting involved but it was a worried smile as he didn't realised how kind Motoki was and how decent his English was. Lighter tone than expected but it was very clear, like he got experience from the American expats during his early days in the Crown. Jenny waved goodbye and ran as quickly away from the bar before Minako gets the chance to chase after her and if she is truly loved up may have lead to rape.

Jigen smirked as he picked up his glass of scotch, "You wasn't scared of Jenny."

"Well... I have put false smiles for women plenty of times, it's natural for me", smiled Motoki but it was a genuine confident smile.

Jigen started to chuckle as it sounds about right, happy on the outside but scared in the inside. He was thinking of returning for that kiss but knows that if he was interrupted twice, it will happen again. Very quickly he finished his scotch and Motoki had finished his cocktail, they were just about to get a refill with Motoki going up to the bar to get another scotch and Manhattan when they could see a blonde women coming on stage wearing a dark orange dress with matching heels.

"Now on stage performing for you is Minki Ainakura."

_Minki Ainakura?_ She looks more like Minako Aino they both thought. Scruffy blonde hair? Check. Red bow on her hair? Check. Those blue eyes that were shining from the lights? Check. Stud earrings? Check. There was no question about it for the two especially she came on with a devious grin that turned into a perverted smile.

Inside of Motoki he was feeling very scared with the only thoughts being "Please don't come to me, please don't come to me". His eyes were rapidly blinking as she had loosen her straps on her dress. He knew fully well what she was going to do, she was going to strip. Only her and Usagi love the idea of being in the nude while the other girls more understandably wouldn't do such an act in public, the only difference was that Usagi was a child in a teenager's body while Minako was someone acting like they are in their early 20s trapped as a teenager. Minako looked at the pink jacketed man and cockily smiled signalling him to come here with her finger. On the other hand, he was thinking that she was going to rape him like what she would have done with Jenny and fretted.

After seeing Minako removing her bra and swinging it with her right hand with a cheeky smile, both Jigen and Motoki had walked out of the bar as they had enough for the night as they did not want to see her naked. The bearded man had his hands in his pockets while Motoki was trying to imitate Jigen by doing the same. They were walking however they only saw someone very briefly, not even enough time to register his appearance except that his hair was black and had something pink on him as he turned around a corner. *1 Jigen saw a familiar sight coming so he quickly tugged Motoki's pink jacket then they nodded in sync as they ran in a stride with their arms stretching as far as they can.

The sexual cries of "Luppppppaaaaaaaaaaaan" were called from the tall green trench coat wearing man as he was chasing after the pink jacketed thief and it wasn't just him that was after Lupin but there were also four other girls. Jigen recognised one as Makoto however Motoki knew they were Usagi, Ami and Rei, he quickly smirked as he thought that it must have been the raven that got Goemon distracted earlier and Motoki wiped his forehead as they didn't come near him as he was still running but at a slower pace. As it happened they were going in the opposite direction that they were heading, towards the bar that Minako was performing.*

They went back into the safe house and as Jigen opened the door, Motoki made a very quick kiss on his right cheek. Jigen just blushed as he never thought that Motoki really wanted him, he softly smiled but then growled just in case the other people in the apartment had noticed. Motoki quickly got in and Jigen slammed the door shut, he saw his new lover taking out the magnum out of his back pocket and got a cloth for a quick polish. He quickly tapped the barrel to make sure that his accuracy was on the ball.

Jigen bluntly advised, "You know Motoki, you haven't had anything to eat today."

"I would have ate except that there's no hayashi rice here... or anything", sulked Motoki as he put his hands on his cheeks and blowing what sounded like a raspberry.

Straight away Jigen sharply nodded as he knew that the fridge was empty however no one did any shopping today or so it appears. Lupin was busy with the heist over at the Hikawa Shrine, Goemon was eating at a traditional Japanese restaurant and Fujiko was nowhere in sight after driving off. At least Jigen had the steak that Motoki cooked that he enjoyed. Yet there was a brown paper bag on the floor that was near the bedside table, after putting the magnum away he went down and picked himself two bowls of instant ramen. 

Motoki saw them and smiled, "Before Mamoru had an obsession over Usagi, he used to have bowls of ramen during our late night cramming sessions."

"If you think that's bad, try being with Zenigata", explained Jigen with a dry wit. "That man's obsessed over ramen, burgers and steak."

Very quickly Motoki took the two bowls of ramen and went into the kitchen to prepare them. They only took three minutes so he put the kettle on and once it was boiled, he opened the packaging and poured the boiling water over the noodles. While he was waiting, Motoki went into the bathroom and smiled in glee. Not only was his pink jacket making him happier but his hair was very neat. It was in his opinion, perfect. Not superbly handsome like before but not scruffy, either the good scruffy like Jigen's beard or the bad scruffy like with Minako. No wonder he got the Lupin comments and with a nod to himself, he decided to keep the wig. Like the pink jacket, it suited him and suited him well.

Motoki was now thinking that his life has changed since meeting with Jigen. No more Usagi whining about Mamoru, Mamoru complaining about Usagi or Rei shouting to Usagi. No more Ami telling him that Amuro Ray should be his role model. No more Makoto making lovey dovey eye contact. He doesn't even own the Crown anymore. Motoki was finally himself, no longer trapped being a third wheel and that was at most. The repetition is finally over and their names will be forgotten over time.

The three minutes were up and Motoki went back into the kitchen to get the two bowls with forks inside them. He carried them into the bedroom with a smile and put them onto the floor as they both ate sitting down on the dusty and grubby wooden flooring.

It wasn't a fancy dinner but for both of them, it was what they needed as who knows when Lupin will need Jigen again on his next job that would be any time tomorrow. Suddenly there was a knock on the door so Jigen got up to answer it. He got to the door knob and waited, just in case a thug had decided to break in however the footsteps were fading away so Jigen turned the knob and opened the door looking left and right as he growled but then as he looked down, he found a note on the mat. Quickly looking at it, he put it into his coat pocket and went back to where Motoki was sat as he just finished the bowl, the blond had got up.

"We're off to Miami tomorrow and you're coming."

Motoki's eyes lit up, he was off to Miami and he was invited? A quick wheeze came out of his mouth still in shock as he froze into place. It was the first time that he gets to travel outside of Japan never mind outside of Tokyo where he has mostly been throughout his life. Jigen waved his hands in front of him trying to get a reaction but nothing so he managed to growl to himself. Motoki had managed to moved his left hand, the only part that still wasn't frozen to pinch his cheeks thinking that it was some dream but it wasn't. He felt the pinches and they were real, he then smiled towards Jigen being so grateful for what he had done but didn't say anything thinking that it would have sounded corny.

There was something on Motoki's mind, he wanted more than just a kiss to prove how much he loved Jigen yet he was scared whether Jigen liked him at all never mind loved him. He wanted something, something that he desired when he was friends with Mamoru but the idea would have disgusted him and still feels disgusting when Usagi wants it.

Motoki yawned, "I want to go to bed."

"You want an early night?", wondered Jigen as he looked with a bit a worry.

The pink jacketed man shook his head and with a massive grin he jumped onto the bed laying right down on top of the mattress. He was as happy as a Cheshire cat as he rested taking cues from his lover from earlier in the day. There was a sly smile from Jigen, he knew exactly what Motoki wanted. The drunken speech was still in his head and remembered it as easily as making sure that his magnum was fully loaded. To the side of Jigen was a record player and he moved the needle wanting both of them to get into the mood.

Some jazzy music came out of the speaker (M27A) and the bearded man had started to take off his suit throwing it onto the bed sheet, normally he would have put it away but with the flight tomorrow and Motoki wanting something, there wasn't enough time. He then took off his belt and put it on the bed along with his trousers, finally it was just his black and white stripe boxers and he carefully put it on the other side of the bed near the bathroom. By the end the only thing that he kept was his trademark hat.

Jigen was on top of Motoki however despite that he was at the dominate position, he was nervous of performing the act that would have made Motoki happy. Then again it was their first time and while Motoki was up for it, Jigen had second thoughts. He really wanted to do this with Lupin and thinking that it would betray him even though in his logic Lupin has probably fucked Fujiko many times, Fujiko has literally fucked Lupin many times in one way or another and looking at Motoki, he was pretty much Lupin just with a different chin and no sideburns. Even his body was almost the same especially the past few days.

Motoki leaned his body upwards and asked, "Nervous?"

The bearded man nodded so with a grin, Motoki reached his arms out and they hugged around his back. Jigen quickly breathed out but it was out of pleasure and not out of depression, more like an "ooh". They stared into each other's eyes, Jigen's smaller narrow eyes and Motoki's larger eyes waiting for the moment.

As the trumpets and the saxophones were playing out on the song, they kissed each other to relax their muscles with Motoki leading the way. Not a peck but not entirely smoochy either. While Jigen was blushing, Motoki while letting go of his back was rubbing his chest. He had noticed a scent of sweet cologne, he sniffed the bearded man's scent and perked up, it was a pleasant smell of an alcohol based mixture with parfum.

Motoki's eyes lit up when he saw Jigen's cock, bold and strong but yet sunken in so he decided to massage Jigen's balls slowly as he was feeling the hairs and the tenderness. Then the blond moved to the penis itself and started to tickle with his finger. As Motoki kept doing it, Jigen had giggled as the pressure was in between the cock and the balls. Time marched on and within three minutes, Jigen's cock had started to grow and firm up. It grew two centimetres moving to five as Motoki was given Jigen some well needed pleasure.

Jigen was thinking Motoki's ass as a target and his erecting penis as the bullet from his own magnum. There was no other position outside his mouth but felt that it would be too much for a first timer especially if the cum managed to cause problems going down to his system. Having a look at the hesitation from Jigen, Motoki decided to turn himself over so his face was on the pillow while his ass was up in the air, he was thinking how Usagi had done it with Mamoru as she was the naked thirsty for sex person while Mamoru was the timid one. Even though he wasn't sure whether Usagi and Mamoru had attempted sex, he knew it was only a matter of time...

Very quickly Jigen put his rugged hands on Motoki's back and then stroked downwards, he wanted him to be as relaxed as possible for the next step. Motoki had felt the hands pressing down to the bottom of the spine with a slight twinkly feeling by the sides of his stomach.

"Ooh."

Now that Motoki was relaxed and he was still erected, Jigen moved his cock upwards directly towards Motoki's ass while it was still tingling. It was like shooting out of the magnum and the target was further away.

"Ooooooooooooooooh! Jigen!"

The high pitched voice from Motoki sounded more and more like Lupin, Jigen smirked to himself and quickly moved away only to thrust his cock more into Motoki, harder and more forceful than before.

Motoki screamed in pleasure, "Jigen! Jigen! Jiiiiiiiiiigen!"

His ass was covered in cum around the butthole going slightly towards the cheeks but not a large amount, there was no jelly but a white stain. Just by the thoughts alone, Jigen must have made love to someone in the past but couldn't figure out who. All Motoki could make was a very pleased expression with his eyes down and a grin on his face. He didn't even have the energy to fuck him in return even though he would have done, he was so frozen that he didn't realise that Jigen went to have a cold shower. Not out of regret but out professionalism so he can be fully focused for tomorrow. Around five minutes later, he went back into the bedroom and Motoki was still asleep yet happy.

"It'll be enough for now, lover boy."

Jigen then put his boxers back on and climbed into bed as his sexual arousal had stopped, it was the first time in a long while since he had last done that but it was enough so he wouldn't want to smoke, his other form of pleasure. Motoki finally got his fuck and he was so spaced out but at least he could sleep happily like a log, maybe when they are in Miami will Motoki pay the favour back.

**Author's Note:**

> The pairing referenced is Minako/Yang as in Yang Xiao Long.
> 
> It is an idea that would work so well but wouldn't know how to write it...


End file.
